Sepucuk Surat
by Ay
Summary: Bagi Ino kata merepotkan itu lebih terdengar seperti kalimat: aku juga sangat mencintaimu. And well, cinta itu indah. Seindah kisah Ino dan Shikamaru. Bagaimana dengan kisahmu?/AU/For SIVE 2012/Sweet/Enjoy it!


**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun karena hal ini.

.

.

**Sepucuk Surat**

Fanfic yang dibuat untuk SIVE 2012. Untuk fanfic ini, saya mencoba mengambil tema 'sweet' meski nggak tahu, ini bisa dibilang 'sweet' atau 'maksasweet' XD

Enjoy it! :D

.

.

.

**Sepucuk Surat**

.

Hari ini tanggal tiga belas Februari. Satu hari menjelang perayaan valentine yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pembicaraan para gadis, mulai dari remaja sampai dewasa. Rasanya topik mengenai valentine tidak habis-habisnya dibahas. Kadang terdengar seruan bernada histeris saat gadis-gadis itu menceritakan akan memberikan cokelat di hari valentine pada pemuda yang mereka taksir atau mengenai spekulasi apa yang akan diberikan kekasih mereka sebagai balasan atas coklat yang mereka berikan.

Sama seperti percakapan di sudut paling belakang kelas biologi saat ini. Bukannya memerhatikan penjelasan Orochimaru-sensei, Ino dan Sakura malah tampak seru membahas mengenai apa yang akan mereka hadiahkan pada pemuda pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ra, kau serius ingin memberikan coklat itu pada Sasuke?" Ino sedikit berbisik, mengingat Orochimaru, guru mata pelajaran biologi mereka, masih menjelaskan materi di depan kelas.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Yap."

"Yakin? Sasuke kan galak."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, melirik ke arah Ino. "Yap, aku yakin," katanya. "Lagi pula, Sasuke itu bukan galak, hanya sedikit pendiam," belanya. "Kau sendiri jadi kan memberikan cokelat ke Shikamaru?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Pendiam sama galak, hanya beda tipis, Ra."

Kedua gadis itu buru-buru berlagak menulis materi yang dijelaskan Orochimaru ketika menyadari Orochimaru sempat memerhatikan mereka berdua. Selang beberapa menit, Sakura kembali membuka suaranya.

"No, kau jadi kan memberikan cokelat pada Shikamaru?"

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Nggak tahu," katanya, tangannya masih pura-pura mencatat materi biologi.

"Loh, kenapa?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu kini menatap Ino sepenuhnya.

"Kau tahu kan, Shika itu pemalas sekali. Dia pasti menganggap valentine itu hal yang sangat-sangat merepotkan," kata Ino.

"Yah, kau harus semangat dong! Kan kau sendiri yang kemarin begitu antusias saat kita belanja keperluan untuk membuat cokelat," kata Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya.

"Kau yakin Sasuke akan menerima cokelatmu?"

Sakura diam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan menerima cokelatnya atau tidak. Meski sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan minatnya terhadap sesuatu yang berbau valentine. "Entahlah," kata Sakura pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Ino tersenyum miris. "Sama, aku juga tidak yakin Shika mau menerima cokelatku," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Yang penting kita coba dulu! Okey?"

Ino tertawa pelan. Dia meninju kecil lengan Sakura. "Okey!"

Mereka tak sadar bahwa Orochimaru siap memberikan mereka hadiah menjelang valentine.

"Yamanaka dan Haruno, kalian bisa keluar lebih awal dari kelasku. Silakan berdiri di koridor depan kelas sampai pelajaranku selesai!"

Ino dan Sakura menelan ludah mereka ketika mendengar suara Orochimaru disusul tatapan dan kikikan tawa dari teman-teman sekelas mereka.

.

.

Ino memutar matanya kesal ketika beberapa siswi yang melewati mereka terkikik geli melihat dirinya dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di koridor depan kelas akibat hukuman Orochimaru. Dan kekesalan itu bertambah saat melihat pemuda yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya dalam situasi saat ini berjalan tanpa beban ke arah tempatnya berada.

Shikamaru berniat tidur di atap sekolah. Guru yang mengajar di kelasnya saat ini tidak hadir. Tapi begitu melewati kelas kekasihnya, dia cukup dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang ada. Kekasihnya, Ino Yamanaka, sedang berdiri di koridor depan kelasnya.

"Kau dihukum?" Hanya dua kata, tapi mampu membuat Ino malu bukan kepalang.

Ino hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru melirik Sakura yang juga berdiri di sebelah Ino.

Sakura melirik Ino. Ino tersenyum pasrah. "Ketahuan ngobrol saat pelajaran Orochi-sensei," kata Ino.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Merepotkan." Pemuda itu melanjutkan jalannya, meninggalkan Ino yang menekuk wajahnya dengan lemas.

"Kau lihat, kan? Dia bahkan tidak memberiku kata-kata penghibur apa-apa," kata Ino. "Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi pun tidak."

Sakura menepuk pelan bahu Ino. "Sabar, tapi kau tenang saja, aku percaya kok, Shika itu peduli padamu."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Trim's"

.

.

Tanggal keempat belas di bulan februari sudah tiba. Hampir semua gadis di Konoha High School menyembunyikan cokelat di tas mereka. Alih-alih memasukkan tumpukan buku mata pelajaran setebal kamus bahasa Jepang, mereka memasukkan cokelat-cokelat yang akan dipersembahkan untuk yang terkasih di hari spesial ini. Seakan tak mau kalah dengan para gadis, para pemuda di sekolah itu pun siap-siap memberikan kejutan istimewa bagi pujaan hati mereka. _Well_, gadis mana yang tidak mau sang pangeran cinta, belahan hati, memberikan kejutan manis di hari valentine ini?

Yang jelas, di hari ini sudah tentu loker para siswa yang paling diincar tahun ini di Konoha High School kebanjiran cokelat. Dan sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau siswi primadona sekolah akan kebanjiran bunga di lokernya. Gelora dan gairah remaja memang sulit dikendalikan meski hanya diaplikasikan lewat sebatang cokelat dan setangkai bunga.

Sama seperti loker yang terletak di paling ujung. Loker milik siswi bernama Yamanaka Ino itu menumpahkan puluhan tangkai bunga mawar ketika dia membuka lokernya pagi ini. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Meski sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia tetap menyimpan semua bunga itu ke dalam tasnya. Gadis itu kadang tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara orang-orang itu memasukkan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam lokernya.

Pagi-pagi, udara segar, tanggal empat belas februari, ditambah fakta guru kimia berhalangan hadir, benar-benar waktu yang sangat menyenangkan. Begitu juga bagi Ino dan Sakura. Waktunya curhat. Anggap saja bonus untuk hari valentine.

"Inooo, dapat berapa bunga pagi ini? Ecieee~" goda Sakura. Gadis itu melirik ke arah tumpukan bunga mawar merah yang berada di dalam tas selempang milik Ino yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya.

Ino nyengir. "Belum hitung dan buat apa dihitung," katanya.

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Dasar! Eh, coba kita liat, siapa tahu saja salah satu bunga itu ternyata dari Shika," kata Sakura. "Ada nama pengirimnya?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Kurang tahu," katanya. "Dan lagi, rasanya tidak mungkin Shika memberiku bunga."

"Mulai deh pesimisnya keluar." Sakura menopang wajahnya di atas meja menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Ino berpikir sejenak. Dia memang belum mengecek bunga-bunga yang dikirim padanya. Biasanya di rumah, dia hanya membersihkan bunga-bunga itu sebelum disimpannya di vas bunga di ruang tengah. Dan sekarang, akibat perkataan Sakura, dia mulai berpikir, bagaimana jika salah satu bunga itu dari Shikamaru? Lama gadis itu berpikir sebelum beranggapan, apa salahnya dilihat?

"Ya sudah, coba kita lihat," kata Ino, sambil tersenyum.

Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, sudah dapat berapa bunga? Aku jadi ingat, tahun lalu Sasuke ketar-ketir saat tahu kau mendapat hampir lima puluh bunga. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka, Sasuke langsung menembakmu sehari setelah sadar saingannya untuk mendapatkanmu itu banyak. Hahaha..." Tawa Ino membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Inooo~!" Sakura menyebrangkan tangannya, mencubit kecil lengan Ino. "Malu," katanya.

Mereka berdua mulai memerhatikan setiap tangkai bunga yang didapat Ino. Bunga pertama tanpa nama pengirim di tangkainya. Bunga kedua dengan nama Sasori Akasuna di kertas kecil yang diikat dengan pita merah di tangkainya.

"Sasori, No! Ecieee~ temenku ini ternyata populer juga di kalangan kakak kelas," goda Sakura.

Ino hanya tersipu malu. "Apa sih, Ra, mulai deh," kata Ino.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kadang diselingi godaan Sakura jika identitas si pengirim bunga dikenalnya. Memasuki bunga ke-26, Ino mulai cemas. Dia belum menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Shikamaru lah yang mengirim salah satu bunga tersebut. Sakura nampaknya menyadari air muka Ino yang mulai terlihat kecewa. Gadis berbola mata hijau itu mencoba menghibur Ino dengan melemparkan lelucon ringan untuk memancing tawa Ino.

"... Kata siapa? Kau salah tuh, kata Sasuke aku itu bukan cerewet, tapi imut, _body language_ bibirku itu imut tau."

Ino tertawa pelan. "Percaya diri sekali kau," katanya. "Sasuke itu pasti fitnah."

"Hahahaha... Memang Sasuke sebenarnya tidak pernah berkata seperti itu sih." Sakura mengakui kebohongan kecilnya.

Ino tertawa lebar. "Dasar!"

Sedikit demi sedikit lelucon dan hiburan yang dilontarkan Sakura menghapus kekecewaan di wajah Ino. Namun hingga bunga mawar hanya menyisakan dua tangkai lagi, Ino kembali kecewa. Pasalnya sampai bunga terakhir, tidak ada satu pun kertas atau pun tanda-tanda yang menyatakan salah satu bunga itu pemberian dari Shikamaru.

"Selesai," kata Ino. "Dan seperti dugaanku, dia sama sekali bukan salah satu dari pengirim bunga ini."

Sakura merasa bersalah. Awalnya dialah yang membujuk Ino agar melihat siapa pengirim dari bunga-bunga itu. "Ino, mungkin saja beberapa bunga tanpa nama pengirim itu dari Shika," hibur Sakura.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak yakin, tapi _trim's_ sudah menghiburku seperti itu," kata Ino. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan si galak itu? Sudah memberikan sesuatu untukmu?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Senasib denganmu."

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Dasar, tadi saja menghiburku," katanya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat berbungkus kotak plastik dengan pita berwarna perak dari dalam tasnya yang juga dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang didapatnya. "Ini, untuk sahabat terbaikku," kata Ino.

Sakura menerjang Ino dengan pelukannya. "Inooo~ _sweet_ banget! Kamu juga sahabat terbaikku," kata Sakura. Dia nyengir, merogoh sebatang cokelat berbentuk wajah dari dalam tasnya. "Ini buatmu, Нahaha! Sudah kubuat semirip mungkin dengan wajahmu."

Ino menekuk wajahnya. "Sialan, yang benar saja, masa wajahku separah ini?"

Ino memandang cokelat buatan Sakura. Bentuk cokelat yang Sakura bilang mirip Ino itu permukaan cokelat bagian hidung tampak pesek, dengan ukiran yang berasal dari gula-gula berwarna biru yang melukiskan mata Ino terlalu besar juga bibirnya yang terlalu lebar.

Sakura tertawa puas. "Yah, namanya juga usaha pertama, wajarlah kalau sedikit beda. Bedanya hanya sedikit kan?"

"Sial, jadi cokelat untukku cokelat uji coba!"

Sakura melebarkan tawanya.

.

.

Ino menendang-nendang kerikil di sepanjangan perjalanannya. Hari ini Shikamaru tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang, padahal gadis itu sudah menunggunya hampir selama satu jam. Dan tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang ke kelasnya, hanya untuk memberitahukan dia masih ada rapat klub sampai sore dan Ino terpaksa harus pulang sendiri.

Pikiran gadis itu jatuh melayang pada kejadian saat istirahat. Seperti rencana awal, dia memberikan cokelat buatannya pada Shikamaru, berharap pemuda itu menyukainya. Tapi seperti dugaan awalnya, Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan sambil menggumamkan kata merepotkan.

Kadang Ino iri pada Sakura, tadi sewaktu istirahat, Sasuke menghampiri kelas mereka, memberikan setangkai mawar putih untuk Sakura. Ino yakin, jika kejadiaan tadi bukan di dalam kelas, Sakura pasti sudah meloncat kegirangan karena bahagia. Tidak seperti dia yang justru harus menerima bahwa Shikamaru, kekasihnya, sama sekali tidak peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu.

Ino menguatkan dirinya agar air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya tidak sampai jatuh. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk dulu di bangku taman kota yang dilewatinya. Ino mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Dia harus berpikir positif. Shikamaru pasti peduli padanya. Ya, peduli, hanya saja dengan cara pemuda itu sendiri. Meski hati kecil Ino tidak menyangkal, dia juga ingin agar Shikamaru memberikannya perhatian kecil di hari valentine ini sama seperti pasangan-pasangan remaja lain pada umumnya.

Gadis itu memutuskan memakan satu cokelat yang disisakannya memang untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari dalamnya. Dibukanya perlahan kertas pembungkus cokelat itu, digigit, dan dikulumnya batangan cokelat dalam mulutnya. Rasa manis khas cokelat yang mulai terasa di lidahnya membuatnya sedikit tenang. Benar kata orang kalau mengonsumsi cokelat baik untuk penenangan saraf.

Mata Ino memandang tumpukan bunga mawar dalam tasnya. Saat itulah dia melihat ada sepucuk surat bersampul biru langit terselip di antara tumpukan mawar. Ino yakin bahwa surat itu awalnya tidak ada dalam tasnya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, dia membuka sampul surat itu. Membuka lipatan surat itu secara perlahan, sebelum membaca untaian kata yang tertuang dalam surat itu.

_'Aku tahu aku bukan pria romantis. Aku juga sadar, aku bukan pria puitis. Aku tahu kau pasti mengharapkan sesuatu dariku di hari ini, sama seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas harapanmu itu. Tapi ketahuilah. Aku tidak ingin memberimu bunga, karena aku tahu bunga akan layu. Aku juga tidak ingin memberimu novel (mengingat kau hobi membaca), karena sebuah novel akan habis jika dibaca. Aku pun tidak ingin memberimu barang lain di hari ini, karena aku tahu hari ini bukanlah hari spesial. Aku hanya ingin memberimu satu hal. Cinta, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah layu, tidak akan pernah habis, dan tidak terbatas hanya pada satu hari ini saja. Aku ingin memberimu cinta selamanya. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, sampai sekarang, dan seterusnya pastinya. Aku mencintaimu._

_Dari awan di langit,_

_Merepotkan'_

Ino tersenyum. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi ranumnya. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia, melebihi rasa bahagianya jika menerima bunga, novel, atau barang apa pun hari ini. Meski surat itu tanpa nama, dia tahu persis siapa orang yang paling menyukai awan dan kata merepotkan.

"Merepotkan, aku mencarimu, ternyata kau malah duduk di taman seperti ini." Sebuah suara dari samping Ino membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. Segera saja wajah pemuda yang mengisi hatinya muncul di hadapannya.

Ino menerjang pemuda itu dengan pelukannya. Tidak peduli jika mereka masih di tempat umum. Ah, gairah remaja memang menyenangkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Ino.

Shikamaru melirik surat yang masih tergenggam di tangan Ino. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Merepotkan," desisnya pelan.

Bagi Ino kata merepotkan itu lebih terdengar seperti kalimat: aku juga sangat mencintaimu. _And well_, cinta itu indah. Seindah kisah Ino dan Shikamaru. Bagaimana dengan kisahmu?

.

**Selesai**

.

.

A/N : Hahahahaha... Shika ga modal. Lol XD *dor*

Yup, trims sudah membaca sampai di sini. Lagi berusaha menulis kisah manis khas remaja meski rasanya saya gagal. *pundung* hehehe.. Meremajakan usia dengan menulis cerita remaja itu sedikit menyenangkan loh. :D

Saya sedikit bernostalgia lewat tulisan ini. :p

Review saran, kritik, masukan, bahkan cokelat pun saya terima. XDD

Trims ;)


End file.
